Triangle of Hades
by demonman21
Summary: Sequal to "Information Exchange". An ancient warlock coven seeks an artifact of extreme power, and it is up to the Charmed Ones to stop them before it is too late.
1. Part 1

Triangle of Hades 1  
  
(This is a continuation of the alternate universe I created in Degrees of Evil and that is featured in Information Exchange. I do not own any part of Charmed, I just write about it. And as always, please comment and tell me what you think.)  
  
As morning filtered its way through a dense fog and finally fell on the Halliwell manor, Paige looked up. Damn it, she had done it again. This was the fourth time in a week that Paige had pulled an all-nighter. Ever since she met Michael (Paige could feel a smile form as she thought about him), Paige had realized how little they really knew about the magical world. There was so much information out there, and she had decided to be aggressive about finding out about it.  
  
"Hello Paige." Paige looked up to find Michael looking at her with a smile on his face. He walked over and kissed her, and then said, "Another all-nighter?"  
  
"You said it," Paige said as she stretched. Michael looked at her for a few seconds, and then responded, "You really need to stop it. You're making us scholarly types look bad. Seriously, though, I hope you get enough sleep. After all, we have another date tonight." Michael said the last with a smirk.  
  
"Don't you worry," Paige said slyly, "I can handle a date with you. And everything that comes after it."  
  
Michael pulled her into a hug, and said, "Oh, really." As he bent to kiss her, Paige's cell phone went off. Paige started laughing as she said, "This place can keep out magical transmissions of any kind, but it can't stop a simple telephone call."  
  
"I guess the founders and creators weren't very technologically minded." Michael jested as Paige picked up her phone. It showed the Manor, which meant it was Piper calling to see where she was. Paige looked at Michael, and said, "I have to go, rein check?"  
  
Michael leaned forward and kissed her seriously, and then said, "I'm going to hold you to that."  
  
"I can hardly wait," Paige said seductively as she walked out of the library. Paige couldn't help but shake her head at the speed of their romance. They had only known each other for 6 weeks, and yet she felt like she had known Michael her whole life. She orbed out, content in that knowledge.  
  
Michael smiled. Until he had met Paige, Michael could honestly say he had been a bookworm. He had been entirely focused on knowledge, and ignored women completely. Paige was perfect for him. She brought him into the real world, while still being interested in the same intellectual pursuits he was involved in. Michael knew he was in love with her, and that thought made him happy. He was just about to head to the store when one of the founders walked up to him. Michael hastily made a bow and said, "I apologize, good sir. I didn't see you approach."  
  
The being smiled, and said, "Considering how often your mind is in the clouds, you are forgiven. I was wondering if I could speak with you about a matter of grave importance."  
  
"Oh, of course," Michael said hastily, while he began to feel worried inside. In all the time that he had come here, one of the owners had never approached him. Whatever this was, it had to be big. The being gestured to one of the seats, and Michael sat down in it. The being sat down next to him, and asked, "You are an acquaintance of the Charmed Ones, are you not?"  
  
Michael nodded slowly, not sure what this has to do with anything.  
  
The being leaned forward, and said, "There is something they have to know, and something you will have to help them with."  
  
***  
  
When Paige arrived back home, Piper took a look at her and asked, "Library or Michael?"  
  
"Both, not that it's any of your business." Paige responded.  
  
"Paige, I'm your sister, EVERYTHING is my business," Piper said with a smirk. "So, what did you read about?"  
  
"Nothing much, mostly just the history of magic, and some of the major battles that occurred. Trying to get a feel for history is all."  
  
Phoebe walked down and said, "Good MORNING!" She walked over and gave Paige and Piper a big hug. Piper and Paige looked at her strangely, and then asked, "What did you drink last night?"  
  
"No, no, it's nothing like that." Phoebe continued hastily. "For some reason, I feel really happy. I think my baby is affecting my emotions, and making me more cheerful. I get the feeling Gabriel is getting tired of my morning grumpiness."  
  
"Alright, that's it," Piper said. "LEO!" As Leo orbed in, Piper asked, "Remind me again why Phoebe gets to go through pregnancy with no sickness and a feeling of euphoria, and I get to deal with the chest pains, morning sickness, and wacky magical tricks my baby pulls?"  
  
Leo looked at Phoebe helplessly for a second, and then Paige chimed in, "Because Gabriel is a Guardian?"  
  
"Phoebe, could you talk to Gabriel about teaching my child to block these symptoms? I loved them, but now I am getting really.whoa!" Piper said. She looked at everyone in surprise as she said, "My symptoms, they're.gone."  
  
"I guess Gabriel heard you." Leo remarked.  
  
"Well, it's about time. So, Leo, how is life up there?" Piper asked.  
  
"Well, it's really good. For some reason, demons and warlocks have pretty much vanished over the last six weeks. The Elders think they have decided to focus on cleaning house before they deal with us. Whatever the reason, only one warlock has been seen in the last 6 weeks."  
  
"Tell me about it. It's great," Piper said, "For the first time, we've been able to lead fairly mortal lives."  
  
"How is Cole doing," Phoebe asked suddenly. "I haven't heard from him in a couple of days."  
  
"He's fine," Leo reassured Phoebe. "He's been handling cases like crazy for the last six weeks. I haven't checked in on him often, but he seems to be fine. Overworked, but fine. Of course, he would love to hear from you again Phoebs."  
  
Phoebe looked uncomfortable, and then said, "I'm not sure."  
  
"Come on Phoebe." Paige said suddenly. "You know I've always been the first person to doubt Cole, but I really think he's good now. You still love him, and he still loves you. Stop beating around the bush and get back together."  
  
"It's not that simple, Paige." Phoebe said quietly. "We have a long history, and I honestly don't know if I can get around that. The last time I tried, I became the Queen of the Underworld."  
  
"The circumstances are a little different now, Phoebe," Paige continued. "Especially with the demon activity so light, now is the perfect time for a romance to be rekindled." She paused, and then said," You know, with my new bf, and the two new additions to our family coming in, things are looking."  
  
"Paige, don't say it!" Piper said.  
  
"Up." Paige finished.  
  
"Great, we're doomed. You've just ended our good streak." Piper lamented.  
  
"Come on Piper. One little statement is not going to cause problems."  
  
Suddenly, Michael appeared in front of them. He staggered a bit and had to be caught by Leo. "Damn it, I'm going to get this teleportation spell down."  
  
"What's going on Michael?" Piper asked.  
  
"Well, the creators and librarians of the Library wanted me to tell you about an incident they heard about."  
  
"See, I knew it," Piper said, "What happened?"  
  
"Well, it appears about 7 warlocks attacked an ancient monastery. They only took one item, and the Librarians wanted you to know."  
  
"Well, what was stolen?" Paige asked curiously. "Was it some ancient spellbook, or a powerful artifact?"  
  
"That's the thing. All they took was a broken piece of a triangle, one that had been sitting in storage for over three centuries. The Librarians are really puzzled, as there is nothing in our records to indicate what the value of this object is, especially broken."  
  
"Any idea who was behind it?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"Well, the only clue is a symbol left behind when one of the warlocks was injured," Michael said. He held up some obscure and complicated sigil that was inscribed on a piece of cloth. "Other than that, we are not sure."  
  
Leo nodded, and said, "I'll go check with the Elders. Paige, why don't you bring Cole here, and see what he knows? I recommend the rest of you take a look at the list of warlock covens that Paige copied from the library, and get an idea who it could be." He then orbed out, with Paige right on his heels. The other sisters looked at Michael, and said, "Shall we get to work?"  
  
***  
  
As Cole walked out of the courthouse, he felt tired. No, tired didn't even begin to explain it. Cole could barely walk, and he sorely needed a vacation. However, all his work had paid off. The EPA had just agreed to take on a major pollution case against one of the largest corporations in the world, and Cole was to head the prosecution team. His life was looking up.  
  
Cole sat down on a bench, and sighed. Who was he fooling? He was miserable without Phoebe. Cole ached to tell her he still loved her, and to try and win her back. However, he remembered how effective his previous campaigns were. No, if he was going to get her back, he had to coax her out of the bushes and wait for her to make the first move. No matter how much it hurt, Cole had to wait.  
  
Cole was so preoccupied with his thoughts that he didn't see Paige until she tapped him on the shoulder. He stood up in surprise and said, "Paige! This is unexpected. What's wrong?"  
  
"We're not sure yet, but a group of warlocks have stolen something. We need your help if you're not too busy." Paige said.  
  
"Sure, not a problem. Let's go." Cole responded as he took her arm. They soon orbed out, and were on their way.  
  
***  
  
"What about the Inferno coven?" Piper asked.  
  
"Too small, and besides, they were wiped out during the last Source's reign." Michael responded.  
  
"You know, this list would be more helpful if it were a little more accurate. The last 6 covens we've mentioned are already dead." Phoebe said in exasperation.  
  
"That's what happens when there are chaotic times in the Underworld. It is much harder to keep track of what's going on."  
  
"What we really need is a list of symbols used by the covens," Piper chimed in.  
  
"Unfortunately, no list exists, because warlocks almost never tell their symbols to good." Michael said. He then looked up as Paige and Cole orbed in. "What took so long?"  
  
"Took a while to find him," Paige replied. "Any luck?"  
  
"Not really, most of the covens it could be are wiped out," Phoebe said, deliberately avoiding Cole's eyes.  
  
"Hey Cole, maybe you can identify this symbol." Piper said.  
  
"Sure, I'll do what I can." Cole said. As he picked up the symbol and looked at it, he gave a start. He looked at it again for a few moments, and then said quietly, "This is impossible." He then looked at Michael and asked, "What was stolen?"  
  
"Just a piece of a triangle." Michael responded. Cole's face went pale, and he said, "Did the triangle have strange symbols on it, symbols that seemed to dance and change?"  
  
"Yes, how did you know?" Michael asked in surprise.  
  
Cole sighed, and said, "I was afraid you were going to say that."  
  
Leo appeared suddenly, and said, "The Elders were able to identify the object that was stolen. It is one part of a mythological object called the Triangle of Hades."  
  
"What is that?" Paige asked.  
  
"According to demon lore, it was wielded by the second Source 5 eons ago," Cole said quietly. "Supposedly, the second Source was once an Angel of Death, before he became corrupt. This being, known as Hades, placed all of his power into a Triangle, which he then wielded as an evil demon. He brought great power to the Source. However, no one knows if it is true."  
  
"Well, what does this Triangle supposedly do?" Piper asked.  
  
"First of all, many demons suspected it all was a myth, and that Hades faked it somehow. However, a group was founded known as the Diablo coven, and they believe fanatically that it is true, and seek to reunite it and rule all of demondom. They truly are deluded. Everyone knows the Triangle has no power." Cole said scornfully.  
  
"Do you know for sure?" Piper asked. When Cole shook his head, she said, "Then let's assume the myth is true. What is it SUPPOSED to do?"  
  
"It supposedly has absolute power of Life and Death." Leo said, "According to the Elders, Good managed to steal the Triangle away, and Hades was overthrown. Since only evil could use it, we tried to destroy it. However, all efforts to do so failed. The best our side could do is shatter it into three pieces, which were then scattered to the far winds."  
  
"Where are the pieces now?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"We don't know," Leo said slowly.  
  
"But the Library might." Michael chimed in. "We keep a list of all known magical artifacts, and their last known location."  
  
"Alright, let's go take a look at it." As people began to grab onto Paige, Leo said, "I think I'll stay here, the Library does block me from hearing my charges."  
  
"I'll stay to," Cole said, "I'm not really welcome there, since I used to be a demon."  
  
"Suit yourself," Paige said, and then they orbed out. As soon as they were gone, Cole turned to Leo and said, "Leo, I have a favor to ask. However, if you agree, you have to swear to tell no one about it. Not the sisters, not the Elders, no one!"  
  
"Well, let me hear what the request is." Leo said.  
  
Cole paused for a second, and then said, "I need you to take me to the Wasteland."  
  
TO BE CONTINUED. 


	2. Part 2

Triangle of Hades 2  
  
(This is a continuation of the alternate universe I created in Degrees of Evil and that is featured in Information Exchange. I do not own any part of Charmed, I just write about it. And as always, please comment and tell me what you think.)  
  
"What? Are you insane? Why do you want to go there?" Leo asked incredulously.  
  
"Because it is the only place we can find out how much of a threat this really is." Cole said seriously.  
  
"I don't follow." Leo said in confusion.  
  
"Look, the creature in the Wasteland contains the psyches of every demon ever vanquished. It is how it devours them. If I mindscape into the creature, I can find Hades and ask him the truth. If I don't, we may be risking the lives of the Charmed Ones for nothing."  
  
"But still." Leo said.  
  
"Please, Leo. You're the only one I know I can trust. Take me there so I can get to work. Let me do this, I need to do this," Cole said earnestly.  
  
Leo looked at Cole for a few moments, as if measuring his soul. He then said, "Alright, I'll take you."  
  
"As he grabbed him, Leo said, "But don't die doing this."  
  
Cole smiled, and said, "Never planned to." They then orbed out.  
  
***  
  
As they arrived in the Wasteland, Cole turned to Leo and said, "Get somewhere above ground. I don't want you to be absorbed." Leo nodded, and then said hesitantly, "I hope you know what you're doing."  
  
Cole turned as Leo jumped up onto a higher platform, and waited. Within seconds, the beast appeared, and lunged at Cole. Cole tensed, and said, "STOP!" The creature instantly paused, and began to tremble. Cole reached out and touched the top of its head. "You remember me, don't you? Don't worry, I'm not going to destroy you. There is just something I have to take care of." Cole then went transparent, and jumped into the creature.  
  
***  
  
"Here we are," Michael said as he pulled out a small book from a shelf.  
  
"I just hope this one is more accurate than the coven list," Piper said.  
  
"Don't worry, this one is much easier to keep up to date. Alright, let me look it up," Michael began to flip through the pages rapidly. He finally stopped and said triumphantly, "Found it! The three pieces have surfaced now and then in history, and they have always been recorded. Aside from the one that was stolen, there are two others. One belonged to a witch named Joanna Debuegh. However, she was killed in the 50's, and no one has seen it since."  
  
"Damn, that means that evil already has two of the pieces," Paige said.  
  
"Not necessarily, but it is a likelihood." Michael said, "However, there is some good news. The final piece is a part of a traveling museum unit. It is currently on display in the Egyptian wing of the San Francisco Museum of Arts. We should easily be able to get to it.."  
  
"Let's hurry," Piper said, "We may get lucky and get there before the Warlocks do."  
  
"Should we get Cole and Leo?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"We don't have time, we have to move now. Every second counts in this race." Piper said. "It's risky, but I think we'll be alright. After all, we have our children to protect us, and there are 6 magic users among us. Let's go." The sisters and Michael ran out of the library, and then Paige orbed them.  
  
***  
  
When Cole could see again, he found himself in a prison of some sorts. Rather, Cole realized this is how his mind was able to recognize the captivity of the demon's psyches. "I really like this gift," Cole said out loud. However, as he looked around, Cole realized this was endless, and it would take to long to find the demon he seeked. Cole thought of a sword, and one appeared in his hands. He then began to walk down the hall, seeking a specific demon.  
  
About half an hour later (Cole's wasn't really sure, since time is meaningless here), Cole was thoroughly sick of this place. For one thing, every demon was screaming, for they were slowly being devoured. Even though Cole had done some pretty gruesome things, it took all his effort not to throw up at the sight of some of the demons. In addition, Cole was getting nowhere in his search. Cole was about to give up when he began to feel a tugging on his soul, almost as if something was calling him. Cole realized what and who it was, and began to head rapidly in the direction of the "pull". As he walked, he noticed that the demons were organized fairly well here by timeframe. He had been passing the newer demons, and the older ones must be farther back.  
  
He walked for about 10 minutes, and then he found what he was looking for. Sitting side by side, screaming loudly, were the two demons he sought. He looked at them, and then said, "Hello."  
  
As they turned to observe him, they both smiled. "So, our shared human half has finally come to join us." Belthazor and the Source remarked. Cole smiled, and said, "Not exactly. I have come to end your pain."  
  
"I am surprised by such compassion," the Source said, "But then again, you always were the weaker half."  
  
"You misunderstand. The three of us share a secret that I cannot allow to get out, so I must take steps." Cole said with a smile. He held his right hand up, and an athame appeared. "Any last words?"  
  
"No, only end this torment. Even oblivion will be better than this." Belthazor said. "And I look forward to seeing you join us soon," he finished with an evil smile.  
  
"Not a chance," Cole said, "I'm good now." He threw, and the first athame buried itself in Belthazor's neck. He jerked, and then faded. Cole turned and quickly threw another one, which killed the Source. Cole smiled, and said, "And then there was one." He then left the creature's mind.  
  
***  
  
Paige orbed them into the women's bathroom of the Museum. Michael looked around, and said, "This is embarrassing. Couldn't you have picked someplace else?"  
  
"I had to make sure that we wouldn't be seen," Paige said defensively. "Don't worry, we'll make sure it's safe before we let you out, and we won't tell a soul you were in the women's bathroom."  
  
As the sisters left the bathroom, they looked around, and then Piper said, "It's fine." Michael quickly walked out, and then remarked, "You know, your bathroom is much nicer than ours usually are."  
  
"Of course it is. We're much neater than men," Phoebe said, "Now, let's find us a triangle piece. Which way is the Egyptian exhibit."  
  
"That way," Michael said as it pointed.  
  
"Do you know everything?" Phoebe said in mock annoyance.  
  
"Actually, I just read the sign," Michael said sardonically.  
  
"Oh," Phoebe said as she went red. The sisters hurried to the exhibit. When they got there, they found it to be disserted. Looking around, Paige pointed and asked, "Is that our artifact?"  
  
Michael looked over, and said, "It appears to be." The artifact was stationed with several other broken pieces. The exhibit sign said, "Pyramid pieces," and the artifact was in the center. Michael walked over and said, "Question is, how do we get it?"  
  
"Not a problem," Paige said. She held out her arm, and said, "Triangle Piece." The piece glowed, but otherwise nothing happened. Paige looked in disbelief, and then piper said, "Well, that worked. Just call for the glass shield, and we'll grab it." Paige nodded, and said, "Glass shield." The glass shield disappeared and reappeared in Paige's hands.  
  
As Piper reached for the artifact, a voice said, "What are you doing?" The sisters and Michael spun to see two men wearing security uniforms looking at them suspiciously. "Oh, oh," Piper said.  
  
"Freeze them!" Phoebe shouted. Piper gestured, but the guards kept moving. One turned to the other and said, "So much for our cover. Men!" Five more people blinked in. Phoebe looked at Michael, and said, "Looks like the competition found us."  
  
One of the guards smiled, and said, "So, witches have gotten involved. Oh, well. Get out of our way, and I promise your death will be painless."  
  
"I don't think so," Paige said, and held out her hand. A lightning bolt shot out and almost hit the lead warlock. He ducked, and then said, "A weatherwitch? Just great. Kill them!" The other warlocks summoned athames, and began to advance.  
  
Michael pointed at one and said, "Solaris vicar." A beam of light left his hand and hit the warlock in the chest. He fell back, and lay still. Another warlock threw his athame, and buried it in Michael's shoulder. As Michael fell back with a cry, Phoebe shouted, "LEO!"  
  
A few seconds later, Leo orbed in with a guilty expression on his face and Cole on his arm. He looked around, and the guilt vanished. As Leo ran towards Michael, Cole made a diving tackle of one of the warlocks. They both fell, and began to wrestle around on the ground.  
  
The remaining five warlocks regrouped, and attacked the Charmed Ones head on. Piper tried to blow one of them up, but he tackled her before she could gesture. As he tried to impale her, Piper brought her hand up and slammed it into the warlock's neck. The warlock fell back, and Piper gestured. The warlock exploded.  
  
As another warlock threw an athame, Piper held out her hand. Another cone of orange light emerged, and a stone block fell from the roof and blocked the athame. Piper looked at her hands, and then said, "I have got to figure this out." As she looked back up, she saw one of the warlocks grab the triangle piece. He said, "Two down, one to go. Let's go!" He and the rest of the warlocks then blinked out.  
  
Phoebe got up and said, "Damn, we lost."  
  
"Look, we can discuss this later," Leo said nervously. "Let's get out of here before someone sees us." The sisters, Michael and Cole grabbed onto Leo, and they orbed out.  
  
***  
  
About an hour later, Piper hung up the phone and said, "We're safe. Apparently, the warlocks disabled the security cameras, so there is no footage. Daryl also said the sheer number of fingerprints on the glass made it impossible for them to figure out who did it. The only question is, what do we do now? They've won."  
  
"Maybe not," Michael said. "Remember, the warlock only said they had two pieces, and still needed one."  
  
"I'd forgotten that," Piper said in surprise. "So, what piece are they missing?"  
  
"Well, we know these are the same warlocks that stole the piece from the Library, so it must be the piece that belonged to Joanna Debuegh. We assumed evil had it, but apparently they don't."  
  
"Then, where is it?" Phoebe asked. "I mean, it's not exactly like we can search the world for it."  
  
"We may not have to," Paige said. She looked at her sisters, "Look, Joanna was a witch right? Why don't we summon her spirit and ask her what she did with it?"  
  
"That's a good idea Paige," Piper said. "Let's do it."  
  
Cole looked at the sisters, and said, "I'm going to go back to my place, I left a couple of pre-made potions there that might be useful. Leo, you should stay here. Can I borrow someone's car?"  
  
Piper tossed him her keys, and said, "Just don't get pulled over like last time."  
  
Cole smiled, said, "Don't worry," and was out the door.  
  
Piper turned to her sisters and asked, "Shall we get to it?"  
  
***  
  
Beloved and Unknown spirit, we seek your guidance. We ask you to commune with us, and move among us.  
  
After the sisters repeated the chant a few times, a spirit appeared in front of them. It was a younger woman, who must have been Phoebe's age when she died. She looked around, and asked, "What's going on, why have you summoned me?"  
  
"Are you Joanna?" Michael asked.  
  
The witch looked at Michael, and said, "Yes, what do you want?"  
  
"We are looking for your piece of the Triangle of Hades," Piper said.  
  
The witch's face went stubborn, and she said, "I don't know what you're talking about."  
  
"Listen, some warlocks are after it to, and we have to get the piece so we can protect it." Phoebe said. When the ghost said nothing, Phoebe added, "Would it help if I told you we're the Charmed Ones?"  
  
The ghost gave a visible start, and said, "The Charmed Ones? My goodness, I never thought I'd see you. Of course I'll help you."  
  
"Where is your piece of the Triangle?" Paige asked.  
  
The women smiled, and said, "My mother was a seer, and when I was born, I saw my death. I knew exactly when and how I would die, and who would kill me. I also knew the significance of my Triangle piece, and decided to do what I could to protect it. I knew no matter where I went, evil would find me, and take it back. I also knew as long as good had it, Evil could always find it. Good can sense evil and all that. Anyway, my born gift was persuasion. I could magically bind any creature to do my bidding. However, the stronger the creature, the harder it would be to make it do what I wanted."  
  
"I'm not sure I see the relevance?" Michael confessed.  
  
"Hush," the women said, "My, you are really impatient. Anyway, as I was saying, when the demon came for me, I was ready. Instead of defending myself, I magically bound him. He was to take the Triangle piece and hide it, and then tell no one where it was. I died, but my spell worked. The demon had to do what I said, and so I knew the Triangle would be safe, for who would suspect evil of having an object stolen by good?"  
  
"Then where is it?" Phoebe asked.  
  
The women sighed, and said, "That is the inherent problem. I don't know. I made sure I wouldn't, in case some evil force tried to compel me later on to tell them where it was. I honestly don't know. Only the demon who killed me knows, and I haven't the slightest clue what happened to him. My advice, summon him and make him tell, if you can. He seemed to be rather powerful and willful to me, and I'm not sure you can get him to tell you."  
  
"We'll have to take that chance," Paige said. "What is the demon's name, so we can summon him?"  
  
The women said, "Are you sure about this? This demon is powerful, and has killed many witches. Even the Charmed Ones may have trouble with this one."  
  
"We can handle it," Piper said confidently, "We beat the Source; how tough can one demon be?"  
  
The woman shook her head and said, "And I thought I was arrogant in my lifetime. Very well, I will tell you."  
  
"His name was Belthazor."  
  
TO BE CONTINUED. 


	3. Part 3

Triangle of Hades 3  
  
(This is a continuation of the alternate universe I created in Degrees of Evil and that is featured in Information Exchange. I do not own any part of Charmed, I just write about it. And as always, please comment and tell me what you think.)  
  
"Belthazor!" Paige said with a shout.  
  
"Why didn't Cole tell us?" Piper asked. "Where is he!" she continued, whirling on Leo.  
  
"Is there some kind of problem" the ghost asked. "Do you know this demon?"  
  
"You could say that," Paige said darkly, "He married one of my sisters."  
  
The ghost looked visibly startled. "My goodness, you Charmed Ones get a lot more leeway than any other witch I've known. Look, it's not necessarily his fault if he didn't tell you. My binding prevents him from telling anyone, good or evil, where the Triangle piece is. So, even if he wanted to tell you, he couldn't."  
  
"Well, how do we get the binding off so we can ask him?" Phoebe asked.  
  
The ghost looked uncertain, and then said in a monotone voice,  
  
I release you from your obligation Belthazor Freedom from mine charms and commands you are. Tell whomever you desire. If it will prevent their ire.  
  
"There, he's now free to tell whomever he wants."  
  
"Good, let's go," Paige said. She reached out and grabbed her sisters. Michael said, "If it's alright with you, I'd like to talk to Joanna for a little bit longer, find out what she knows about the Triangle."  
  
"Sure, go ahead." Paige said, and then she and her sisters orbed out.  
  
***  
  
"You were right, Daikon." One of the warlocks said. "The witches will lead us right to the third piece. All we have to do is wait." All of the warlocks were gathered around a seeing pool in Hell. They were exceptionally rare, as they were almost impossible to detect.  
  
Daikon shook his head, and said, "We are done waiting. We cannot afford to fight the Charmed Ones to gain possession of the Triangle piece. We'll just get a jump on them. After all, we know where Belthazor is too. And he is now free to tell us."  
  
The warlocks all nodded, and then they blinked out.  
  
***  
  
When the sisters arrived at Cole's apartment, they found Cole walking out of his bedroom with several potions in hand. He looked up at them in surprise and said, "What's wrong? Why did you come here?"  
  
"Where is the last Triangle piece, Cole?" Phoebe asked.  
  
Cole tensed, and then his face registered surprise. "How."  
  
"Can you tell us?" Piper interrupted. "We had someone unbind you. Now, where is it?"  
  
Cole looked around uncomfortably, and then said, "I won't tell you out loud, since I don't know what or who may be listening. But I will take you there."  
  
"More likely you'll take US there." A new voice said. Six warlocks blinked into the room. Before Piper and Paige could even move, warlocks blinked behind them, yanked their arms back and handcuffed them. Daikon smiled, and said, "We came prepared this time. I like to see you blow us up or hit us with lightning with your hands bound. Oh yes." Daikon gestured, and a piece of duct-tape landed on Paige's mouth as she was shouting "Hand."  
  
"Now then, shall we get started? You can't take all of us and win Cole, and the only Charmed One still active can't do much. Tell us where the Triangle piece is and we'll make your death as painless as possible. I promise."  
  
"I may not be a demon any longer," Cole said, "But that doesn't mean I'm gullible enough to trust a warlock."  
  
Daikon smile disappeared, and he remarked, "I think you will." He then nodded in the direction of Paige, Piper, and Phoebe. "Take them with us. If that one looks like she's going to orb, remove her sister's head." The six warlocks nodded, and Phoebe tensed up. Daikon looked at her and Cole, and said, "Unless you want me to kill those two, I suggest you allow us to 'provide for your comfort'." Phoebe's hands fell, and she allowed them to bind her. Cole hesitated for a moment, and then he did the same. A warlock grabbed the sisters and Cole, and then they all blinked out.  
  
***  
  
"The metal glows?" Michael asked incredulously.  
  
The ghost nodded, "Very faintly, and only to people with magical talent. It is made from an alloy never seen in this realm, and that alloy apparently glows."  
  
Michael nodded, and then said, "Does it actual do as much as it is supposed to?"  
  
The ghost hesitated, and then said, "Only Hades would know that. Many people believe it doesn't do anything, and that Hades merely made it as a symbol of his reign. However, no one has ever reassembled the pieces, so no one can say for sure."  
  
"How are they planning on reforging it if it is shattered?" Michael said.  
  
"Well, according to rumor, and if it does have power, if all three pieces are put together in the proper alignment, it will heal itself. I guess that is the final test, isn't it?"  
  
Leo suddenly looked up in alarm. "I can't sense the girls, or Cole."  
  
Michael turned and said, "What does that mean? Are they dead?"  
  
Leo shook his head, and Michael breathed and inward sigh of relief. "No, they are just.gone. Someone must have taken them down into the Underworld. It's the only place I wouldn't be able to sense them." Leo stood up and said, "I'm going down there to search for them."  
  
"Not without me you're not." Michael interrupted. He walked over and planted a hand on Leo shoulder. "I know magic, and I'm not going to leave Pa.I mean the Charmed Ones in peril. Let's go." Leo nodded, and then orbed out.  
  
The ghost looked around in incredulity, and then said, "Well, in my day, we would never leave a ghost out and about. These Charmed Ones really get away with everything." She then faded.  
  
***  
  
Phoebe winced as another punch landed in Cole's midsection. Two warlocks were having their way with him, while the rest waited. After a few minutes, Daikon held up his hand, and the warlock stopped. "Ready to tell us where it is?" Cole looked up, and Phoebe realized that one of his eyes was starting to swell shut. "Where what is?"  
  
Daikon sighed, and then he smiled evilly. "That's alright, I just realized we don't need you anymore." He gestured, and Cole was put back next to the sisters, where he slumped down. Daikon turned to one of the warlocks, and said, "Bring me a summoner." The warlock nodded, and was gone.  
  
"What's a summoner," Piper asked softly.  
  
"An evil being used to summon dead spirits," Cole said quietly. "They can only summon evil spirits, but a good one can force any spirit to answer any question." A few minutes later, the warlock returned with an ancient woman who was leaning heavily on a staff. She asked softly in a singsong voice, "Someone seeks communion."  
  
Daikon nodded, and said, "Honored one, we ask you to bring forth the souls of Belthazor the demon and the Source. Can you do so?"  
  
The woman nodded, and then said, "Will you pay the price?"  
  
Daikon pulled out three orbs, and handed them over to her. Cole went pale.  
  
"What are those?" Piper asked.  
  
"Human souls." Cole replied.  
  
As the woman began to chant, Daikon looked over at Cole and said, "That's the problem with having half of you vanquished. You can never be sure who will summon it and what they will ask." Cole said nothing, and Daikon continued, "What, no comeback, no smile? I've beaten you Cole, and I want you here to watch."  
  
The woman stopped chanting, and said, "I can't."  
  
Daikon's triumphant smile faded, and he demanded, "What? Don't stiff me crone! I paid you, now bring me who I want."  
  
The old woman should her head. "They are no longer in existence. Someone has killed them in the afterlife."  
  
"A truly smart demon makes sure his other half can't say anything, even when vanquished," Cole chimed in.  
  
As Daikon turned back to him, a look of fury came over his face. "YOU DID THIS!" he shouted.  
  
Cole smiled, and hid a grimace of pain. "Did you really think I would not foresee such a possibility on your part? Unlike others, I did not become a force in the Underworld because everyone above me in rank died. I did it through guile and skill. I knew what you would do before you did, and I took care of such possibilities. Maybe if you summon the Source, he'll be more forthcoming?" Cole said sarcastically.  
  
"I underestimated you, Cole." Daikon said quietly. "I thought the loss of your demon half would have robbed you of your cunning. Apparently, I was wrong." Daikon was quiet for a few moments, and then he said, "What do you want?"  
  
"What, you want to bribe me?" Cole asked.  
  
"Look, I know I can't force it out of you, and I doubt you would even blink if I tortured your companions. So, what do you want? Name your price."  
  
Cole thought about it for a moment, and then said, "I want your oath that you and anyone who works for you will never come after me, or the Charmed Ones, or anyone of their line currently in existence or down the road. If you do that, I'll tell you where the piece is."  
  
"NO!" Phoebe shouted, and Daikon nodded. "Agreed."  
  
Cole looked at Phoebe, and Phoebe realized he still had a plan. "It's in the mausoleum, in my father's coffin."  
  
Daikon smiled, and then turned to one of the warlocks. They nodded, and blinked out. Daikon then walked over and slammed his fist into Cole's stomach. As Cole bent over, Daikon said, "You really are pathetic. Did you think I would ever keep my end of the bargain? Please. I'm going to kill you and your witches, but I want you hear to witness this."  
  
The warlocks returned, holding the final piece. Daikon smiled triumphantly, and then said, "Give it to me." When they did, Daikon walked over to a dais, where the other two pieces lay. He arranged them, with about and inch between the pieces. "Behold, the complete Triangle of Hades." Daikon shouted, and then he shoved the pieces together.  
  
The sisters tensed, but nothing happened. No sudden explosion of power, no dark presense. Daikon stared at the pieces in disbelief, and then he said, "No, it has to work." Daikon tried to shove the pieces together again and again, but nothing happened.  
  
"Why do you think I told you where it was, Daikon?" Cole taunted. "I know all along it did nothing, but I wanted to watch you squirm."  
  
Daikon turned towards Cole with hatred in his eyes, and began to advance on Cole. "YOU! I'm going to RIP YOU APART!"  
  
"Solaris vree." Someone shouted, and the room erupted in bright light. As Daikon and the other warlocks fell back in surprise, Paige felt her handcuffs being undone. "Sorry we took so long to get here, but the Underworld's a big place." Michael said softly in her ear.  
  
When the light faded, Daikon found himself facing the Charmed Ones, free and ready for battle. Daikon looked at his men, but saw that they were backing away in fear. "Give it up Daikon, you've lost." Cole said to him.  
  
Daikon looked up, and nodded. "You're right, and it doesn't matter. The Triangle is useless, there is no point anymore." He then drove his athame into his own chest. As the sisters stared in shock, Daikon burst into flames and was vanquished.  
  
Piper turned to the others, and said, "Anyone who doesn't want to die RIGHT NOW, leave." Instantly, the other warlocks blinked out.  
  
Cole walked forward and grabbed the three pieces, and then walked back over to the sisters. "Let's go home."  
  
***  
  
"So, what are we going to do with them now?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"Well, since they do nothing, there's no real point in protecting them," Leo said. "I mean, evil knows it is useless now, and so they aren't after it anymore."  
  
"We could always donate it to a museum," Michael said.  
  
"Actually, I was wondering if I could keep it," Cole said. "I did have to protect one of those damn pieces of junk for several decades, and I would like to keep them, as a remembrance of the witch who actually beat me."  
  
The sisters shrugged, and said, "Sure." As Cole bent to take the pieces, Phoebe touched his arm. When he looked up quizzically, she asked him, "Just answer me one thing. Did you really know that the Triangle was useless?"  
  
Cole looked at her for a few moments, and then said, "Do you really expect me to answer that?"  
  
Phoebe hesitated, and then shook her head. Cole picked up the pieces, and put them in his briefcase. Paige turned to Michael, and pulled him into a kiss. Michael smiled, and asked, "What was that for?" Paige smiled, and said, "A prelude to a proper thank you I'm going to give you for coming down into the Underworld after me." She then grabbed his hand and led him upstairs.  
  
"Ew." Piper said, and Leo laughed. She then pulled Leo into a kiss, and said, "Come on, let's head upstairs ourselves. I could do with some sleep." She was about halfway up the stairs when she said, "Eventually."  
  
Cole and Phoebe looked uncomfortable for a few moments, and Cole said, "Well, I guess I'd better go." As he started for the door, Phoebe grabbed his arms. "No, wait." When Cole turned back to her, she said, "Please stay."  
  
Cole's eyes took on a hopeful look, and then he said softly, "Are you sure?"  
  
Phoebe nodded, and said, "Yes, I am." The hope in Cole's eyes burst forth, and a single tear rolled down his cheek. Phoebe looked into his eyes for a moment, and then pulled him into a kiss. One kiss became many, and Cole did not leave that evening.  
  
***  
  
As Cole finished writing on the floor, a blue shield came up over the Triangle. Cole smiled. It wasn't often he got a chance to practice his rune shielding, and he was glad this worked. With that shield up, no one would be able to touch it until he took it down. Cole then walked over to the mantle, and opened up a small porcelain box. Inside were two objects. Cole's fingers rested on his wedding ring to Phoebe, and he smiled. Last night had been great, and Cole hoped that it wasn't a fluke. In his heart, he knew it wasn't.  
  
Even though Cole's fingers found the ring first, that wasn't the object he was after. Cole pulled out a necklace, one with a round circular marble in the center. It was something Cole had had for a long time, and it had no practical value. If asked, Cole had always said it was the first gift from his father, and his human half had wanted it for sentiment. With practiced ease, Cole touched a few points along it, and then twisted right. No one else knew the points, so no one else could open it.  
  
Inside was a single small pebble, a piece of rock that seemed to have broken off of something much bigger. And if you looked closely, you could almost swear it was glowing very faintly.  
  
THE END  
  
(I know this didn't have much to do with Gabriel or Melinda, but the next one will, I promise). 


End file.
